Warrior elite skill locations
This page gives the locations of elite skills for the Warrior at a glance. There are 36 elite Warrior skills. Axe Mastery (Core) *Prophecies **Arlak Stoneleaf (Ice Caves of Sorrow) **Virag Bladestone (Ice Caves of Sorrow) **Marika Granitehand (Iron Mines of Moladune) **Gornar Bellybreaker (Thunderhead Keep) **Linka Goldensteel (Frozen Forest) *Factions **Chkkr Ironclaw (Mourning Veil Falls) **Razorfin Fleshrend (Rhea's Crater) *Nightfall **Chor the Bladed (Marga Coast) **Ranshek, Carrion Eater (Moddok Crevice (mission)) * Eye of the North **Dvalinn Stonebreaker (Drakkar Lake) (Nightfall) *Robah Hardback (The Floodplain of Mahnkelon) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Tanzit Razorstone (Sorrow's Furnace) **Tortitudo Probo (Hell's Precipice (mission)) **Phlog the Indomitable (Dragon's Gullet, during The Titan Source) * Eye of the North **Tenagg Flametroller (Bjora Marches, during Blood Washes Blood) **Lissah the Packleader (Bjora Marches) **Gharaz the Glutton (Sacnoth Valley, during Forbidden Fruit) **Shons the Pretender (Sacnoth Valley) **Charr Prison Guard (Cathedral of Flames, During Warband of Brothers) (Factions) *Wing, Three Blade (Bukdek Byway) (Factions) *Geoffer Pain Bringer (Boreas Seabed (explorable)) Hammer Mastery (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Ferk Mallet (Ring of Fire) *Eye of the North **Hodat the Tumbler (Dalada Uplands) **Any of the ettin bosses in Bloodstone Caves (Core) *Prophecies **Martigris the Stalwart (Iron Mines of Moladune) **Perfected Armor (Thunderhead Keep) **Jade Armor (Boss) (Ice Floe) **Cairn the Smug (Ring of Fire) **Cairn the Destroyer (Abaddon's Mouth) *Factions **Tembarr Treefall (The Eternal Grove (explorable)) **Sentasi, The Jade Maul (Silent Surf) *Nightfall **Churrta the Rock (Jahai Bluffs, not during Eavesdropping) * Eye of the North **Krak Flamewhip (Jaga Moraine only while Krak's Cavalry is active.) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Carnak the Hungry (The Black Curtain) **Kor Stonewrath (Snake Dance) * Eye of the North **Jormungand (Drakkar Lake, Varajar Fells) (Factions) *Afflicted Guardsman Chun (Bukdek Byway, during The Afflicted Guard) *Drinkmaster Tahnu (Bukdek Byway, during The Drunken Master) *The Afflicted Ako (Vizunah Square, Shadow's Passage) *The Afflicted Tamaya (Dragon's Throat) *The Afflicted Maaka (Unwaking Waters, The Eternal Grove) (Factions) *Factions **Stone Judge (Arborstone (mission)) **Mahr Stonebreaker (Arborstone (explorable)) **Dorn Stonebreaker (Altrumm Ruins (mission)) *Eye of the North **Ignus the Eternal (Sacnoth Valley) (during the quest The Smell of Titan in the Morning) (Nightfall) *Grabthar the Overbearing (Forum Highlands) *General Doriah (Dzagonur Bastion (mission)) *Dupek the Mighty (The Sulfurous Wastes, during A Show of Force) *Champion Puran (Gate of Madness (mission)) Strength (Core) *Prophecies **Krogg Shmush (Talus Chute) **Smukk Foombool (Snake Dance) *Factions **Arrahhsh Mountainclub (Pongmei Valley, Mount Qinkai) *Nightfall **Saevio Proelium (Domain of Pain) *Eye of the North **Cobleri Arronn (Sacnoth Valley) (Prophecies) *Grognard Gravelhead (Sorrow's Furnace) *Skintekaru Manshredder (Perdition Rock) (Nightfall) *Riktund the Vicious (The Mirror of Lyss) (Prophecies) *Clobberhusk (Lornar's Pass) *Obrhit Barkwood (Frozen Forest) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Slonak Copperbark (Iron Mines of Moladune) **Thorgall Bludgeonhammer (Grenth's Footprint) **Malinon Threshammer (Sorrow's Furnace) * Eye of the North **Marln Steelfist (Battledepths only while Attack on Jalis's Camp is active.) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Syr Honorcrest (Mineral Springs) * Eye of the North **Hand of Destruction (Glint's Challenge, in Central Transfer Chamber) (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Enadiz the Hardheaded (Arkjok Ward) *Eye of the North **Molotov Rocktail (Dalada Uplands) (Nightfall) *Captain Kavaka (Consulate Docks (mission)) *Colonel Chaklin (Dejarin Estate) (Factions) *Strongroot Tanglebranch (Morostav Trail) *Reefclaw Ragebound (Gyala Hatchery (explorable)) (Nightfall) *Onwan, Lord of the Ntouka (Arkjok Ward) (Prophecies) *Custodian Dellus (Elona Reach) *Custodian Fidius (Dunes of Despair) *Custodian Hulgar (Thirsty River) Swordsmanship (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Mahto Sharptooth (Sunward Marches) * Eye of the North **Fenrir (Norrhart Domains) **Mobrin, Lord of the Marsh (Sparkfly Swamp) (Factions) *Factions **Seaguard Eli (Boreas Seabed (mission)) **Sskai, Dragon's Birth (Boreas Seabed (explorable)) *Eye of the North **Byndliss Flamecrown (Magus Stones) (Core) *Prophecies **''Spoiler related boss'' *Factions **Warrior's Construct (Sunjiang District (mission)) **Warrior's Construct (Sunjiang District (explorable)) *Nightfall **Blade of Corruption (Nightfallen Jahai, during Breaking the Broken) **Reaper of Agony (Depths of Madness) (Factions) *Sun, the Quivering (Wajjun Bazaar, not during Seek out Brother Tosai) Tactics (Core) *Prophecies **Balthazaar's Cursed (Perdition Rock) *Factions **Jacqui The Reaver (Gyala Hatchery (explorable)) **Sunreach Warmaker (Morostav Trail) **Merki The Reaver (Unwaking Waters (explorable)) *Nightfall **Shak-Jarin the Justicebringer (Vehjin Mines) (Factions) *Factions **Bound Jaizhanju (Tahnnakai Temple (mission)) **Sword Ancient Kai (Raisu Palace (mission), Raisu Palace (explorable)) *Nightfall **Bound Tiendi (Domain of Fear), during A History of Violence) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Facet of Strength (The Dragon's Lair) *Eye of the North **Facet of Destruction (Verdant Cascades) (Only during The Cipher of Balthazar) **Facet of Destruction (Varajar Fells) (Only during The Path to Revelations) (Factions) *Tarnen the Bully (Ferndale) (Nightfall) *Avah the Crafty (Gate of Desolation (mission)) *Keht the Fierce (Joko's Domain) (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Chumab the Prideful (Vehtendi Valley) *Eye of the North **Skomay Bonehewer (Magus Stones) (Prophecies) *Jono Yawpyawl (Talus Chute/Spearhead Peak) *Sakalo Yawpyawl (Witman's Folly) No Attribute (Factions) *Kayali the Brave (Mount Qinkai) (Nightfall) *Commander Wahli (Barbarous Shore) *Commander Bahreht (Cliffs of Dohjok, during A Land of Heroes) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Hail Blackice (Spearhead Peak) * Eye of the North **Baglorag Grumblesnort (Norrhart Domains) **Chieftan Ulgrimar Gnash (Drakkar Lake only in the Quest The Big Unfriendly Jotun) **Lann Browsmasher (Drakkar Lake) **Hand of Destruction (Glint's Challenge, in Central Transfer Chamber) Category:Elite skill location quick references Category:Warrior quick references